A Master Education
by The White Cross Crusader
Summary: Ash Ketchum is finally growing up, thanks to Professor Oak he will be attending Oak University in Pallet Town. There his world will expand beyond anything he thought was possible. He will grow to understand what it truly means to be a Pokemon Master, and the reality of his world.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon world exists in several different states. The two most distinct and separated states are the civilized Pokémon world and the savage lands. The civilized Pokémon world is generally safe for human to live. The number of deaths world-wide in these areas from Pokémon average annually to between 1,000-5,000.

It is in this state of the Pokémon world that Ask Ketchum resides. Ash, a Pokémon trainer of age 17, had just finished saving Kalos and finishing 2nd in the Kalos Pokémon League, a part of the Junior Pokémon League. Ash is currently one of the most talked about Pokémon trainers in the world due to his many accomplishments and is considered by many to be a possible Pokémon master candidate in the next ten years. He is oblivious to all of this and more concerned on whether or not he will ever win a Pokémon league championship. Unbeknownst to him, his journey to becoming a Pokémon master was boosted through an Indigo Plateau vote five years prior that granted one Samuel Oak the funds to create Oak University of Pallet Town.

Professor Oak has long been regarded as the leading mind on Pokémon in Kanto if not the whole world. He had long kept his independence from any institution and had personally funded most of his research, but now in his later years he wished to establish a University that would grant him more funds for his research and would allow him to better pass down his knowledge to a new generation. Oak had lobbied the Plateau for years before it finally granted him his wish, around the same time Ash won the Orange islands league. The only catch was that the newly minted Oak University had to field a Pokémon battle team.

It was for this reason that Professor Oak contacted Ash a month after the whole incident with a proposal, go to Alola to study more academic subjects and then join the Oak University's battle team the Tauros.

"But Professor, what exactly is a battle team?" asked a sheepish Ash.

"I can't believe how airheaded you can be Ash. To put it in simple terms it can be the next step on your Pokémon journey, and I think it is the best step for you. It would allow you to reconnect with your family and gain valuable experience battle trainers far more advanced than you currently are" came Oaks grandfatherly reply. "I can send you the basic league pamphlet and the Tauros recruiting brochure if you want?"

"Well what do ya say Pikachu?" Ash said while looking at his partner.

**"Let's do it!" **

"Alright Professor Oak, Pikachu and I are in! But uh how do I get to Alola?" joyfully said Ash.

Professor Oak just sighed and began to explain where Alola was and the school and house he had set up not only for Ash, but his mother too.

While Ask Ketchum was beginning the next phase of his journey to becoming a Pokémon master, far to the North of Kanto a mistake would lead to the greatest collegiate Pokémon battle team ever being formed, and the mixing of the savage and civilized Pokémon worlds.

The savage lands of the Pokémon world were vastly different from the civilized Pokémon world. Entire species of Pokémon live in the savage lands that prey on humans, and even the benign species are more aggressive and wilder compared to their counter-parts in the civilized world. It is here that many Pokémon trainers go at some point. The military of the civilized Pokémon world is centered at the intersection of the civilized and savage lands. They from a filter keeping dangerous species and individual Pokémon from entering the civilized world and causing chaos. This filter stretches for miles and miles beyond the borders of countries, and on land at least, this filter works. Most trainers, even those in most of the filter area have never even heard of a Vambat, let alone seen one.

Trainers in this filter area divided into three divisions to go along with the non-Pokémon wielding military forces the researchers, the warriors, and the diplomats. These divisions are more commonly known as Mystic, Valor, and Instinct. These divisions explore the savage lands, interact with the small groups of people that do manage to live there, and form bases. This filtered area has become known as Gado.

It is well beyond the border of Gado and the savage lands that an over ambitious group of trainers is traveling hoping to map out the area and possibly find resources allowing Gado to expand. Expeditions like the one they are on are relatively routine for trainers of Gado, having to mark nesting grounds for highly dangerous Pokémon, make note of resources, interact with any locals they run into, and deal with any hyper aggressive Pokémon that they come upon. The reward for those that go on the expedition is proportionate to what has been accomplished.

The desire and greed for a larger reward had cost many trainers and military personal their lives, and it is also what motivates the fateful expedition led by one Ajef of division valor and Sam of division Mystic.

They had planned the expedition thoroughly, they were to march 500 miles north into the savage lands before marching 50 miles west, and then finally returning back to the relative safety of the Gado region. The expedition size was to be slightly larger than normal, with 20 surveyors, 40 military rangers, 20 trainers from each division, and 30 support and communication personal. A grand total of 150 people, the expedition was to embark on June 3rd, or five days before the Kalos league was to begin. Before Ash's first battle a rescue squad was dispatched to find them.

Everything had gone smoothly at first for expedition "The Last One We Ever Need", or properly Alpha Delta 0089, as it was called by the members. The first day covered over 60 miles and the company still had air support from Gado. The terrain at the start of the day was just a grassland that seemed to go on forever, and while they did encounter some curious Bouffalant and Pyroar they were given plenty of room. On the second day what looked like a small hill at one point slowly turned int a mountain, and the grasslands made way to a forest. Once they entered the forest Ajef's company effectively lost air support from Gado, but they were already 110 miles into their 500-mile trek north. They had to clear out a Spinarak nest and put down a rampaging Ursaring. They had even found a river of which they marched next to for the last 10 miles.

It was the third day that issues started to pop up. A wild Pikachu had entered the camp in the morning, gotten startled and fried some the communication and surveying equipment, it wasn't enough to derail the expedition, but definitely slowed them down. After only 40 miles of traveling and surveying the expedition found themselves outside of a bog still within a mile of the river. Deciding to camp there instead of treading onwards through the night into the bog saved the expedition then, and would be the last wise decision of Ajef.

That night over a dozen members of the expedition were injured fending off attacks from Feraligatr, packs of Houndour and Houndoom, swarms of Buzzills, and other one of encounters with night time predatory Pokémon. The morning of the fourth day they would enter the bog.

Commander Ajef of Valor was a well-respected member of the Valor division and the whole of Gado where he was stationed. He served in the Gado region for over 30 years after finishing top 8 three times during his Junior Pokémon League circuit time. He wasn't a Pokémon master in the strictest sense, but he was one in the eyes of those who served under him. Commander Sam, once his rival in the Junior circuit, had become one of his best friends and had also served in the area for over 30 years. They were about to encounter some Pokémon that were only lightly briefed on, and are some of the reasons for the Gado region.

The dangers of the savage lands can seem exaggerated to some, since info on the most dangerous Pokémon is kept need to know and the deaths in Gado region and savage lands number between 10-30 thousand a year due to Pokémon which while more than tripling the deaths of those in the civilized world, didn't seem so dangerous that entire region was being used as buffer. Most members of Ajef and Sam's expedition fell into this category, and that underestimation would help to prove their downfall.

The mystic scouts and surveyors said that there was a path to be found traversing through the bog with relatively little if any active Pokémon activity, and this was the path that the expedition decided to follow.

Ajef has started to get a bad feeling an hour marching along the path. The bog, hot and humid as it had been all day, was too quiet. In the morning it was full of Pokémon calls, splashing in the water, and movement in the trees, but now it had seemed like everything had gone still. Even the brackish water that they were traversing through had seemed to grow even murkier and the mud thicker. He hoped he was wrong about his feeling, prayed to be even, for nothing good comes from a bad feeling in the savage lands. A bird Pokémon called out, breaking the eerie silence of the bog, and Ajef broken from his thoughts continued on leading the march.

Another ten minutes had gone by, and the oppressive silence had returned. The silence, besides for the splattering of boots and labored breaths of the company nothing made a sound. It was so bad that Ajef swore it was making him hallucinate as the brackish water he was walking through now looked as black as the paved streets of Vermillion. Another few steps struggling now as the Ajef had noticed the mud was incredibly thick in this part of the bog, the first screams tore through the air. Ajef turned to look and see what had happened, but all he saw was the brackish water he thought had turned black, was in fact black now. It was also rising in a wave towering over him and dozen other men, before crashing down and dragging them into the depths of the bog. Ajef never even had the chance to scream as the Pokémon that swallowed him and his companions started to burn away his flesh with acid and bury him deep with the ground.

Indigo Plateau's Brochure on Pokémon Battle Teams

Pokémon battle teams are where potential Pokémon masters are found. A trainer continues their journey from the Junior Pokémon Circuit, to either the professional Pokémon Battle Team league, the master circuit, or a university with a Pokémon battle team. There are of course other options for a trainer to take than these, but the possibility of becoming a Pokémon master really only exists through them. A typical Pokémon battle team match consists of 7 battles, three 6v6 single battles, two 6v6 double battles, and two triple battles (it should be noted in some tournaments the second triple battle is swapped with a rotation battle). Professional battle teams are some of the largest, and most popular forms of entertainment in the world! The collegiate Pokémon battle team season takes place in the fall while the professional season takes place in the spring. This allows trainers the time to go on adventures, study, or even just relax before taking part in the next season. For more information on how collegiate Pokémon battle teams work visit the official website. For more information on how professional Pokémon battle teams work visit the official website.

Kanto Military Files: Vambat

Public Record: A mythical creature that supposedly posses the coloration of a Zubat's wings. The body shape of Woobat, fangs the size of Charizard fangs, and gaseous body of Gastly. There have been zero confirmed sightings in the modern era, and this creature has been classified as a mistaken identity of Zubat. It is often popularly depicted in horror movies, with the most famous being Dracula the Vambat King (19XX).

Gado Briefing: A ghost flying type Pokémon. It is known to be active at night. Preferred prey is humans or fighting types. It will appear behind its prey and inserts its long needle like fangs into its prey. It sucks not just the blood of its prey, but also its lifeforce. Threat level: Exterminate. This Pokémon preys on humans and can also pass along the dangerous disease of bat pox, see Lavender Bat Pox Incident of 18XX. The threat of single individual isn't much, but in large groups or in the presence of its evolved form, Vamcula the threat increases exponentially. Danger: 4.


	2. Chapter 2

While Commander Ajef had led from the front of the expedition, Commander Sam had led from the rear. He was therefore gifted with front row seats when the pitch-black bog rose up and swallowed handfuls of the expedition at a time. Panic struck both Sam and the rest of the expedition as he shouted commands for a retreat. The Valor division member closest to him let out their Pokémon, a Qaugsire and a Slowbro, to try to provide some sort of cover for the retreating expedition.

An Ice Beam stuck one of the rising waves as it was preparing to swallow yet another dozen members of the expedition. The impact caused the wave to recoil and shrink away allowing the otherwise doomed members to flee.

Sam seeing what happened quickly shout more commands to his men.

"All available Ice-types are to be sent out immediately! All Pokémon knowing Ice moves are to be used to provide cover for the retreat! Comm officers try to connect back to HQ in Gado! We may need a rescue team sent out our way!"

Orders continued to stream from Sam's mouth now that he realized that the waves were some type of Ground Pokémon attacking them. His previous panic was replaced by calm and logic. He had a plan. Retreat, regroup, and decide to either continue the expedition or return to Gado. It was simple, and it was doable.

Blaze "Red" Ketchum was preparing for a quiet few days. Unless a major emergency came up, he had the next few days off so he could watch his son compete in the Kalos League. Even better than that, he had reached an agreement with Professor Samuel Oak to become the new head Battle Team coach of Oak University. In all it meant that his remarkable 15 year run as one best trainers in not only the Valor division but the entire Johto-Kanto sector of Gado. He had risen from being just a gifted trainer to being the head of search and rescue for the Johto-Kanto sector.

Red was more than a little excited to be returning to the civilian life, he had seen too much out in the wilderness of the savage lands, lost too many friends, had too many searches found nothing, not to mention how much he has missed his loving wife Deliah and his son Ash. When Professor Oak offered him a way out that allowed him to also go home to Pallet, he jumped on it.

Unfortunately for Red, he wouldn't be able to watch his son compete the next day. His supposed few peaceful days would be spent on a frantic search and rescue mission, that would spiral out of control.

By the time the expedition had managed to retreat a reasonable distance away from the ambush, Commander Sam realized that his previously thought of plan of action might not be so doable after all. He had already been notified by the dozen or so surviving communication officers that the needed equipment to send a long-distance message was lost in the ambush that they had tumbled into. As Sam chewed his cheek, he tried to think of the best possible way to keep everyone in the expedition alive.

No communication equipment. Ajef, may Arceus rest his soul, is dead. Causalities are being totaled up, but at least a third of the expedition was lost. We are still in an unknown and dangerous swamp.

"Sir, I have the causality report for you." a Valor trainer reported to Sam.

"Well how bad is it?" was Sam's simple and tired reply.

"54 fatalities, and 10 wounded. The heaviest losses came from the group of surveyors, only 4 of the original 20 survived and 2 of them are wounded. The support and communication group suffered 14 fatalities and 2 wounded. The ranger unit suffered 10 fatalities and 4 wounded. Valor suffered 9 fatalities including Commander Ajef. Instinct suffered 8 fatalities and 1 wounded. Mystic suffered 7 fatalities and also had 1 wounded."

64 total causalities. Over a third gone, plus the standard communication equipment. It wasn't looking good for the expedition. The only option was to turn back and return to Gado. Even that would be some what challenging with the only four surveyors. Plus, to top it all off, in their retreat the expedition did not just retrace their steps and thus were off the path that they had originally trekked through the swamp.

"Get me a communications officer with a Chatot. We have to send a message back to HQ, then we will begin preparations for the march back to Gado." Sam ordered.

The queen was puzzled. It was rare that large groups of prey entered the horde's domain, yet alone venture so close to the resting grounds. The horde was already encircling the prey and soon they would be set to strike. The queen knew that when the feast was over there could be challengers to her reign of the horde, and the mere thought of facing them in battle sent chills of excitement racing through her body.

The horde was growing restless, and having completely encircled their prey were just waiting for the queen's signal to begin. The queen smiled, pulling her face into a ghastly deformed grimace, and gave the command.

Sam watched as the Valor trainer was walking back towards Sam's position presumably with what was the necessary communications officer behind him. He also happened to see from his vantage point of a small hill that the shadows in the trees surrounding them were moving. First, they were moving slowly and Sam had half convinced himself it was just his exhaustion playing tricks on him, but then as the Valor trainer was within 15 feet of his location the shadows started to dart towards the camp.

While the horde charged in, the queen decided to remain where she was. Some curiosity had struck her, the feeling that if she stayed where she was, she would be granted a much more fulfilling fight than she would get otherwise. She remained hidden where the murky shadows of the swamp mixed with the shadows of a small hill.

"Trainers at the ready! Hostile Pokémon inbound!" was the warning that Sam shouted to the remaining members of the expedition as he himself released his mighty Feraligatr and ever sturdy Aggron in preparation for what was to come.

His warning saved dozes of lines as when the shadows broke through into the sunlight, trainers were more prepared and the non-combat personal were moving behind the front lines. Even then, no order could prepare the members of the Alpha Delta 0089, or anyone really, for the terror of over a hundred Cortrots charging at them.

The expedition screamed in terror at what they could only assume were zombies were attacking them. The fear and terror caused by the attacking monsters, cost those still preparing their defenses their lives. Thankfully those trainers who had managed to get Pokémon out in time where able to prevent the total elimination of the expedition.

The queen was in shock. The prey had become more prey. The prey was fighting back? Never in her reign as head of the horde had she seen such a thing, nor in her time as part of the horde. As the shock faded away from her excitement took its place. How much more prey could this prey become? How good of fight could this prey give her? The queen was shaking with unbridled excitement as the horde crashed against the prey's defenses.

The camp was in chaos, the zombies had charged in and where only slowed by the trainers Pokémon facing them in battle. Some of the zombies didn't even seem to want to get around the Pokémon but threw themselves into battle. It was in this chaos that Sam was trying to fruitlessly issue orders.

"All non-combat personal retreat to my position! Feraligatr use Hydro Pump on the ones breaking through to the right! Get that Chatot out and ready to send a message! Aggron Stone Edge!"

Through all of the chaos Sam noticed some more patterns about their enemies. Some would use Shadow Sneak to surprise attack not only Pokémon but members of the expedition themselves. He saw the attackers use what looked like Karate Chop, Shadow Claw, and even Poison Fang. HE also saw the Mystic trainer's Machamp's futile effort, and the Pidgeot of an Instinct trainer driving away and dealing damage to several of the attackers.

"They are possible Fighting Ghost types. Those with flyers get them out! We're going to need every advantage that we can get! Everyone, fall back to my position! We will charge down hill and use that momentum to break through and escape! If need be, I'll hold them off myself!"

As soon as Sam had finalized his shouting his plan out to the expedition a communication officer with a Chatot was finally in front of him.

"Chatot use Mimic!" the panicking communication officer shouted.

This prey was strong. Despite being so deep into the hordes' grounds, and the horde using all of its might, the prey remained alive. Just the though of such a prey sent the queen's non existent pulse racing. Its many arms and legs were shaking in anticipation. Just a little longer thought the queen. A little longer and the best fight it might ever have would come right to it.

"Got that?" Sam asked the Music Note Pokémon.

"Got that, got that." Came the Chatot's reply before it flew off into the sky and back towards HQ.

It would be a minor miracle if that Chatot managed to survive all the way back to Gado, and it would be a major miracle for Sam and his remaining expedition members to make it back in one piece too he thought. As it stood Sam had already seen a dozen of his expedition's members get overtaken by the horde, and many more where struggling to just fall back to the hill where he was. Those who made it out, if indeed anyone managed to survive this swampish hellhole, would have to risk using any flyer they have left to try to fly back to Gado.

The thought of flying over 100 miles in dangerous terrain with unknown aerial predators and unpredictable weather was not something Sam wished on anyone, but the mere chance of sharing what befell the rest of the expedition and the dangerous Pokémon that inhabit this area was more than worth the risk. Now if only they could escape the horde of zombie like Pokémon now so a flyer could take off.

The surviving members of the expedition had formed up along the base of the hill Sam was on. There were pockets of survivors that were stranded in the middle of the horde that Sam could not stand to look at, so instead he turned away from the interior of the camp and called out the last few members of his team. He was going to lead the charge down the hill and out of this death trap himself.

His Steelix and Primeape weren't exactly suited for behind the lines support, and his ever clumsy Arcanine would be more likely to catch a friend than a foe on fire, but for charging through the enemies and blazing a path to freedom? They were more than good enough for such a task.

"Alright everyone! Let's get out of this hellhole!" Sam shouted and rallied the remaining members of the expedition behind him as he charged down the hill with his team.

The queen couldn't believe it. The prey was running right towards her! Her fight was now!

The charge had worked bowling past and through the dozens of Cortrots that where assaulting the perimeter side of the hill. As Sam and his team reached the edge of the forested swamp around them a monstrosity emerged from the shadows heading straight towards him.

The monster had the body shape of a Scolipede, but was larger. It had eight stubby legs that were covered with mud from the swamp, but still the whiteness of exposed bone showed through. It had at least eight arms coming from its torso, three from each side and one at where at the shoulder. The head was just a skull with broken teeth, and white hair coming off the back of its head in curtains making it look like a white flag.

The queen of the horde had arrived.

Freogan, son of Lord Usra, and next to inherit the land of Wor, was not a pessimist. Those around him would even say he was quite the opposite, a through and through optimist. He wasn't feeling very optimistic right now though as he and a group of loyal Wor warriors were racing against time.

A few hours ago he had received word from Beo, one of his Pokémon, that was scouting the great swamp lands of Rachni, that was to the south of his families lands, that a strange group of travelers were approaching a Tarsea infested part of the bog, but didn't respond to the warning call that was given. The group must be either really brave, or really dumb to ignore it.

'Or from far away' whispered the more whimsical side of Freogan. He had always wished for something great to happen in his lifetime, so that he could have his name remembered through the ages like the heroes of old. He wished to explore the world more than anything else, but he had to stop himself from day dreaming now, for there was too much at stake, over a hundred lives according to Beo. Now if only then can make it in time to save at least one of them.

What had once seemed an unstoppable charge had hit a wall as soon as the queen emerged. The terror caused by the appearance of such a creature was only surpassed by the strength that it wielded. Two different trainers and part of their teams had already fallen before Sam was able to get the behemoth's attention.

His Steelix swatted at the creature with an Iron Tail attack, gaining its full attention. The creature lunged at his Steelix with all eight arms hoping to gain a grapple but was turned away by a quick Flame Burst unleashed by his Arcanine.

"Don't stop! Keep charging till you can break through! I'll hold this one off!" Sam shouted to the dwindling members of the expedition. The shout seemed to reinvigorate them as they made their second push to break through the swarming horde.

Sam though couldn't focus on any else other than himself and the battle he had drawn. Not only was Steelix and Arcanine fighting the head of the horde, but his Aggron was guarding him while Feraligatr and Primeape where engaged in smaller battles against some of the horde. Sam was forced to enter a zone of extreme focus to help issue commands to his team and to help keep them all alive.

The queen was thrilled. Her prey was strong! So very, very, strong! The Steelix, as it called itself was able to handle her Shadow Claws and Shadow Balls, but stayed far enough away she couldn't use her Brick Break attack. The Steelix's support, who called itself Arcanine, was meddlesome too. Anytime she closed the gap with the giant metal Pokémon, Arcanine would spew fire at her causing her to retreat. It was finally a challenge that she could enjoy!

There is a reason most professional and official Pokémon battles were one on one, or at most reaching out to triple battles, because trying to give commands to five different Pokémon at once especially when they were spread out throughout the area was extremely mentally taxing. Sam knew that if by some miracle he survived this bad horror movie like situation he was going to be exhausted, and in the need of a very stiff drink.

His Primeape was starting to slow down, being a Fighting-type against a Pokémon that was at least part ghost, she was at a disadvantage already. Now that the damage accumulation was catching up to her it was even more dire.

Still with another Cortrot went down with a well-timed Assurance attack by Primeape, but another one took its fallen brother's place as yet a third Cortrot used Shadow Sneak to attack Primeape from the rear knocking her to the ground. She was saved from this precarious situation by Sam hitting both of the Cortrots with a quick blast from his W001 side arm that allowed Primeape enough time to stand up and face off yet again with her unending opponents.

Primeape wasn't the only one of Sam's Pokémon to be struggling in this great battle, Feraligatr was forced to fall back closer to Sam and his Aggron or risk being overrun. The worst happened when Sam had noticed that Arcanine was busy fending off two different Cortrots, and if it wasn't such a dire situation the scene would almost be comical with the clumsy movements of the Arcanine that was somehow avoiding the very serious zombies, and the head of the horde had gotten close to Steelix.

A shattering crack ran out through the clearing. Audible even above the drone of battle, the head of the horde unleashed a Close Combat that shattered Steelix's abdomen and Sam's Steelix unleashed an unearthly roar of pain as it fell backwards to the ground.

Sam screamed out in rage and raised his sidearm and sent volley after volley at the head of the horde as it stood tauntingly over his Steelix. His Steelix was weakly trying to rise to defend itself and its master as the head of the horde turned towards Sam.

The queen was pleased. She was finally able to get that giant metal snake! Even though it looked like it wouldn't put up much of fight anymore, she was thrilled with the battle it and the bizarre creature named Arcanine gave her. She was soon assaulted with blasts of water, and turned to see what sort of prey challenged her next. It was one of those that stood on two legs, and he was angry at her. The queen decided that the being called Steelix was part of this strange two-legged prey's horde and readied herself to face such as being in combat.

Before the queen could begin her charge, she was slammed into by Arcanine and was driven to the side by the force of whatever attack the Arcanine had used. The queen roared in approval of yet another worthy foe.

Arcanine's Flare Blitz had snapped Sam out of his rage. He realized that there could be a chance to save his Steelix, and to do so he would have to be calm and survive himself. He pulled out Steelix's Poké Ball and recalled his formidable Steel Type. He then barked out a few commands to Arcanine as it continued its assault against the head of the horde, before turning to give commands to Primeape.

Sam turned and instantly was shocked and heartbroken again. His beloved Primeape was laying on the bloody, muddy ground covered in wounds. Worse, there was no movement from the Pokémon. Sam swallowed his bile and fought back tears at realizing he had lost one member of his team and convinced himself that Primeape was the only one he would lose today.

The battle of the expedition charging through the Cortrots was chaotic. Flying Types filled the air with their calls and launched slews of Air Slashes, Gusts, and Aerial Aces to throw back the horde. The expedition had managed to open up a hole in the horde to escape, but to keep that hole open and buy the escaping member time, there was going to be sacrifices that had to be made.

The expedition was already reduced to less than half of its original members by time the charge took place, and there were even less alive now due to the chaos of it all. Still a chance at freedom and salvation awaited them if they could just seize this opportunity.

Racing through swampland is never easy. Especially when it was the dangerous great swamplands of Rachni. Luckily through some known paths and plenty of scouting Pokémon, Freogan and his party were speeding through the swamplands with only the slightest of troubles. Freogan swore that it was Rachnicon themselves who was guiding the party to either rescue those in trouble, or to a deadly trap.

Beo called out to Freogan, and he understood. The group that had wandered into a Tarsea hunting ground preceded to flee into a Cortrot horde. Freogan shook his head, what sort of deeds did these people commit to deserve such a misfortune such as that. The good news is that the group had Pokémon of their own and were trying to escape the horde. The bad news is that repelling and escaping a horde of Cortrots was immensely more difficult than escaping from a Tarsea attack.

With his men at his side and his own personal ability Freogan knew that they could rescue those fending off the horde, or at least get away without any more loss of life. A well-coordinated attack by his group would break up the horde just enough to allow both his and the currently trapped group to flee and escape.

Sam's Arcanine took another Shadow Ball launched by the head of the horde. Shadow Ball itself was a strong Ghost Type attack, but the ones from the head of the horde seemed weak. Arcanine shook her head and used yet another Flame Burst before jumping back away from the queen. Arcanine was starting to tire, but so was the queen.

The queen hadn't fought like this in along time. Maybe even never in her entire life had she had two such wonderful opponents back to back. Even though she was starting to tire the queen knew that if she could defeat this prey, then the head of the prey's horde would be her next opponent. If the battle she was just in and the one she is currently in provided her with such pure joy she couldn't wait to see how much exuberance she could get from facing off against an even more worthy opponent.

Arcanine had always been clumsy. Tripping over air, and running into buildings when out walking around with Sam. She knew she was clumsy and made sure to make up for it with her battle prowess. That clumsiness would prove to be her undoing in this battle though.

She was standing a short way up the incline of the hill that was the main battlefield and was preparing for yet another Flare Blitz when she slipped in some of the ever-growing amount of mud. Arcanine tumbled head over heels right towards the queen. She could see the panicked look on her trainer's face before she felt the fists of the queen against her back. She wished she could have been less clumsy, or that the area they were fighting in was dry, for all that she wanted to do was to keep her master safe. She heard her spine crack and knew no more.

Sam stared in disbelief. His sweet, sweet, Arcanine was no more. A single slip up had cost Arcanine her life, and him another Pokémon. He called out to his remaining team member and, crying tears of rage and unbelievable sadness, charged towards the queen with Aggron and Feraligatr charging alongside him.

A few dozen feet away from Sam, members of the expedition were starting to charge out of the hole that they opened in the horde and started running off into the swamp. Their panicked and heavy breathy as well as shouting panicked instructions caused a great disturbance in the swamp. This time though, instead of being their undoing the disturbance was their saving grace. Freogan and his troop heard the commotion.

The queen could finally battle the head of the other horde now that Arcanine was out of the way. The other head was bringing his what was left of his private horde with him. The queen knew how to deal with the Feraligatr having fought many before, but the other she had never seen before in her life. It excited the queen. Three unknown opponents in one fight? What more could she ask for?

Aggron slammed into the monster with an Iron Head forcing it back just enough for Feraligatr to unleash a Hydro Pump that blasted into a trunk of a tree in the swamp. The monster seemed dazed for a second and Sam ordered Aggron to unleash a Stone Edge on it. The grotesque monster managed to just avoid being impaled completely, but did lose one of its arms to the attack. The monster launched a Shadow Ball attack at Aggron, who took the attack head on not willing to risk damage to his trainer or his remaining teammate.

The impact of the attack caused debris to go flying into the air obscuring Sam and his team's vision just enough for the monster to be almost upon them when they could see again. A bird Pokémon called out, and impossibly the chaos grew more chaotic.

Beo gave the signal. A loud Screech attack that Freogan and his men could hear over the approaching sounds of battle. Shadow Balls shot as he and his men broke into the clearing with the hill.

"Rescue those in combat and their Pokémon! Use Stomping Tantrum to throw off the Cortrots! This has to be quick!"

With their orders given Freogan's men began their assault on the horde and the rescue of the remaining members of the expedition. Freogan sped towards the most serious threat to their whole operation, the Corhorde.

Sam, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, couldn't believe his eyes. The attacking horde was blown back in a coordinated Shadow Ball attack from some unknown party. It had even forced the monster he was facing to break off its charge at him and his team. Then the earth shook, and what was some kind of coordinated ground time attack that further destabilized the horde.

Sam finally turned to see what was happening when he saw a group of a hundred or maybe more humans on top of what looked like an albino fireless Ponyta rescuing the members of the expedition. The hope that blossomed in his chest was extinguished the same moment the monster he had been fighting roared to great the new participants of this hellish battle.

The queen was furious! She had finally been about to face off with the head of the other horde when yet another horde had appeared! Normally she would have been excited, and truthfully that was the emotion simmering underneath the anger, the anger at being interrupted of the battle she had worked and earned.

A member of the new horde approached on a Pokémon that the queen didn't recognize, and charged straight for her.

Sam watched as a man on one of the not Ponytas charged towards the beast with seemingly reckless abandon. The man reminded Sam of his recently departed Primeape, mainly due to the fact that the man seemed to lack a neck and his beard was indistinguishable from a furred vest that he wore. The man only reinforced this image that Sam had of him when he jumped from the not Ponyta to attack the monster that killed/incapacitated nearly half of his team.

The man wielded a spear that seemed to be able to project a Shadow Claw that drove the monster back briefly before it reengaged the man. The man engaged in a deadly dance with the monster where if he made one wrong move the creature would end his life almost pitifully easy. Yet the man continued to stay in close against the beast, and it wasn't until Sam felt a nudge on his arm from the not Ponyta that he realized why the man was fighting the way he was. It was to allow Sam to escape on his not Ponyta.

Freogan had realized something. Maybe, just maybe, the others were right in labeling him a battle maniac. He had jumped in close to deal with the Corhorde, a Fighting Type, and decided to stay close. The adrenaline that was flowing through his veins was something that he craved and desired, almost as much as his desire to be great.

As he dodged another grapple attempt from the Corhorde, and responded by having his trust Harberd, Jav, use Shadow Claw that raked the Corhorde across the chest. The queen hissed in pain before finally launching a true attack, Close Combat. Using Jav as a shield Freogan was able to block most of the powerful Fighting Type attack's blows, and was still knocked backwards by the few that landed.

As his arms and chest screamed out in pain, Freogan gathered himself to finish this fight. It wouldn't be safe to flee from the horde of Cortrots while the Corhorde remained. Its battle lust would lead to pursuing them. It would be much better to defeat it here then flee.

It was with this thought in mind that Freogan commanded Jav to use Shadow Ball after diving close to the queen. The attack detonated before the queen could launch another Close Combat, and sent Freogan and Jav flying back towards the hill, and the queen flying back into the swamp.

The queen was unable to left herself up again. The prey that turned into more prey that had a horde leaded had dealt her quite a bit of damage. The horde that arrived, though it also looked like prey, had punished her with more damage, and now she couldn't continue. Her wounds while serious, would recover. Once she was healed, she would be waiting, waiting for the day to fight against her opponents yet again. The next time she would win.

The Corhorde did not get back up from the aftermath of the attack Freogan noticed as stumbled to stand again. If he was a lesser man, or one built less like a walking castle, he would be dead now. Instead he was just cover in burns, bruises, and scratches. He probably also had a few broken bones too, he thought as the aching from his ribcage reminded.

He let out a high-pitched whistle and Beo swooped down and grabbed both Freogan and Jav in his talons before the horde of Cortrots, absent their previous opponents, could swarm and claim them.

Wor's Book of Pokémon

Cortrot: The zombie Pokémon. Cortrots are bodies of the deceased possessed by never resting fighting spirit. This fighting spirit never allows this Pokémon to rest peacefully. Cortrots will often gather with others of its species to form hordes to hunt for prey and the chance to be constantly fighting against a foe. Cortrots prey on life force and fighting spirit.

Corhorde: The mass zombie Pokémon. Corhordes evolve from Cortrots only when they have defeated foes stronger than itself 100 times in a row without losing, or by defeating a leader of a Cortrot group called a horde. The size and strength of Corhordes make them a nightmare for any unexpecting traveler. Even more so if the traveler draws the Corhorde into a heated battle, as a Corhorde's battle lust is said to last for seven years.

Tarsea: The tar pit Pokémon. Tarsea is on of the apex predators of the great swamplands of Rachni. It is also theorized to be one of the oldest and longest living species of Pokémon. Once a Tarsea dies, a large number of fossils can usually be found perfectly preserved. Scientists may not have had any knowledge of a large number of pre-historic Pokémon without dead Tarsea.

**AN:**

**I am using the Context-dependent Bulbapedia method for capitalization. If you don't know what that is there is a very good discussion thread from over a decade ago. Whether you agree with this method or not this is the method that this story will be using.**

**St. Elmo's**

**Good catch on the grammatical mistake with the dialogue. The world of Pokemon is referred to as the world of Pokemon in various mediums, anime, games, etc. Therefore I put a simple twist on it. As for the exposition dump with what I'm eventually hoping to do it would be hard to jump right into an action scene. To limit confusion about the fakemon and the world that I have belt alongside the traditional Pokemon world the information will be revealed more slowly or naturally. Finally your concern about what world the story takes place in, I'm not going to label it cause its really a hodgepodge of games/anime/complete fiction. **


End file.
